Gods of Egypt
Gods of Egypt is a 2016 English-language fantasy film directed by Alex Proyas and portraying ancient Egyptian deities. It stars Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Brenton Thwaites, Chadwick Boseman, Élodie Yung, Courtney Eaton, Rufus Sewell, Gerard Butler and Geoffrey Rush. The film portrays a mortal Egyptian hero who partners with the Egyptian god Horus to save the world from Set and rescue his love. Filming took place in Australia under the American studio Summit Entertainment. While the film's production budget was $140 million, the parent company Lionsgate's financial exposure was less than $10 million due to tax incentives and pre-sales. The Australian government provided a tax credit for 46% of the film's budget. When Lionsgate began promoting the film in November 2015, it received backlash for its predominantly white cast playing Egyptian deities. In response, Lionsgate and director Proyas apologized for ethnically inaccurate casting. Lionsgate released Gods of Egypt in theaters globally starting on February 25, 2016 in 2D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D, and in the United States, Canada, and 68 other markets on February 26. The film was panned by critics, who criticized its choice of cast, script, acting and special effects. It grossed a total of $150 million against a $140 million budget. It received five nominations at the 37th Golden Raspberry Awards. Plot In an alternate version of Egypt, the world is flat and gods live among humans. The Egyptian gods are distinguished from humans by their greater height, golden blood, and ability to transform into their animal-headed deity forms. Bek, a thief with little faith in gods and their goodwill towards humans, with his love Zaya are attending the coronation of Horus: God of the Air. Horus is shown getting ready for his coronation as his love Hathor surprises him. Horus hints at marriage and they discuss Hathor's protection bracelet made of the stars which Horus gave to her to protect and save her from her previous role as a guide to dead souls in the underworld. During the ceremony, Osiris is killed by his extremely jealous brother Set: God of the Desert who seizes the throne and declares a new regime where the dead will have to pay with riches to pass into the afterlife. Horus is stripped of his eyes, which are the source of his power, and almost killed. Hathor pleads with Set in surrender to spare him and he is instead exiled. Hathor becomes an enslaved mistress to Set. A year later, Bek has been working as a slave building monuments while Zaya is now under the ownership of the chief architect Urshu. Believing that Horus is the only one who can defeat Set, she gives Bek the floor plans to Set's treasure vault. Bek is able to steal back one of Horus' eyes. However, Urshu finds out about their theft and kills Zaya as the couple flee. Bek takes her body to the blind Horus and makes a bargain: Horus agrees to bring Zaya back from the dead for his eye and Bek's knowledge about Set's pyramid. Later, they are traveling to Ra's divine vessel above the Earth. Horus is unable to convince Ra to regrant him his power in full or to intervene and defeat Set himself as Ra is both neutral about their conflict and daily at war with an enormous shadow beast Apophis, that threatens to devour the world. Nevertheless, Horus obtains divine waters from Ra's vessel which can be used at Set's pyramid to extinguish the desert thirst and weaken him gravely. Ra tells Horus that his weakness is the result of him not fulfilling his destiny, which Horus believes means avenging his parents' deaths. Set asks Hathor to take him to the underworld which he next desires to conquer, but she refuses and manages to escape. Horus saves Bek when the Egyptian Minotaurs led by Mnevis arrive to reclaim Horus' eye for Set. Eventually, Hathor finds Bek and Horus. Horus at first doesn't trust her as she is a mistress of Set, who had blinded him, while she tries to convince him that Set is her enemy as well. When they tell her of their plan regarding Set's pyramid, she warns them of a guardian sphinx who will kill anyone not wise enough to solve a riddle. The group then heads to the library of Thoth: God of Wisdom, recruiting him to solve the riddle. Arriving at Set's shrine, they overcome its traps including the sphinx (Kenneth Ransom) to reach the source of Set's power. But before they can pour in the divine water, Set traps them and reveals Horus's deception to Bek: that he is unable to bring Zaya back from the dead. Set destroys their flask of divine water and kills Thoth by taking his brain. Horus is able to save Hathor and Bek. Horus admits before the enraged Bek to caring more about his revenge than the mortals. Hathor feels guilt for not exposing the deception, and as the Goddess of Love, helps the doomed lovers. She sacrifices her own safety for Zaya's payment into the afterlife by giving Bek the protective bracelet which stops the underworld souls from overwhelming her and calling Anubis to take him to Zaya. Therefore, she lets herself be dragged to the underworld while Horus realizes that he still loves her. Having obtained Thoth's brain, Osiris's heart, one of Horus's eyes, and wings from Nephthys, Set has them combined with himself. Set travels to Ra, appealing to his father for approval and asking why Osiris was favored, while he was denied leadership and children. Ra claims that all of Set's prior mistreatments were tests preparing Set for his true role: the honor and burden of taking Ra's place as the defender of the world aboard his solar barge, fighting against the demon Apophis. Set is dismayed to hear his destiny is to be alone above the planet until he dies and refuses the offer. He wants to destroy the afterlife so that he can be immortal. Ra tries to fight Set by blasting him with his spear, though Set survives. Ra shows his surprise by saying "No god could withstand that", to which Set replies "I'm not just ONE god!", revealing to Ra that he stole the attributes of the other gods. Set then stabs Ra to his surprise, then takes his fiery spear of power, and casts him off the boat freeing Apophis to consume both the mortal and underworld realms. Bek finds Zaya, who refuses Hathor's gift as she doesn't want an afterlife without Bek, but then Apophis attacks and the gate to the afterlife is closed by Anubis. Bek returns to the mortal world, where Horus is amazed that Bek still wants to help take down Set. Bek tells him it was Zaya who told him to, as she still has faith in Horus. Horus climbs up the outer wall of an obelisk Set is standing on and attempts to battle him, but is heavily outmatched. Bek ascends on the inside and joins the battle, removing Horus's stolen eye from Set's armor, being wounded in the process. As Bek slides toward the edge of the obelisk, he throws the eye toward Horus, who must choose to catch it or save Bek instead. Horus reaches for Bek and apologizes for all he has put him through. As they plummet toward the ground, Horus finds that he now has the power to transform into his divine form and he catches Bek and flies him to safety. Horus realizes that it wasn't the recovery of his eye nor revenge that was his destiny, it was the protection of his people that he needed to fight for. Now, Horus has the strength for battling Set, and he gains the obelisk and kills him. After the battle and Set's death, he then finds Ra wounded and floating in space, and returns his spear to him, allowing Ra to once again repel Apophis and for Anubis to reopen the gates. As Horus returns to Bek, a child holds out his other eye which she has found, while people cheer him. But Horus's joy turns to sadness as he arrives to find Bek dying. Horus carries him to Osiris's tomb and lays him beside Zaya. Ra arrives and offers to bestow any power on him to repay Horus for his life and Egypt's survival. All Horus wants is bringing Bek and Zaya back to life. The other gods are also revived and have their attributes restored (except for Osiris and Isis, who died a full year before and have already passed into the Afterlife). Horus is crowned king by Thoth and declares the afterlife will be for those who do good in the world. Bek is made chief advisor, and he gives Horus back Hathor's bracelet letting Horus leave to rescue her from the underworld. Appearances Humans *Bek *Zaya *Urshu *Sharifa *Head Judge *Head Soldier Gods *Set *Horus *Thoth *Hathor *Ra *Osiris *Isis *Nephthys *Mnevis *Anubis *Astarte *Anat Creatures *Apophis *Sphinx Locations Egypt Mythology Egyptian mythology Cast The Gods of Egypt Cast. *Brenton Thwaites as Bek *Gerard Butler as Set *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Horus *Chadwick Boseman as Thoth *Élodie Yung as Hathor *Courtney Eaton as Zaya *Rufus Sewell as Urshu *Geoffrey Rush as Ra *Bryan Brown as Osiris *Rachael Blake as Isis *Emma Booth as Nephthys *Alexander England as Mnevis *Goran D. Kleut as Anubis *Yaya Deng as Astarte *Abbey Lee as Anat *Kenneth Ransom as Sphinx *Robyn Nevin as Sharifa *Bruce Spence as Head Judge *Harsh Kumar as Head Soldier The film was directed by Alex Proyas. Gallery Marcusgohmarcusgoh-godsofegyptreview-2.jpg|Horus Gods-of-egypt.jpg|Set Category:Mythology in films Category:Stubs Category:Egyptian mythology in films